


Hot For The Press

by TheFifthBiscuit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Journalist Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthBiscuit/pseuds/TheFifthBiscuit
Summary: Written for the November round of Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. Prompt was "Dirty" and the word count had to be 179.Draco Malfoy is dirty, and Harry's going to prove it. AU.





	Hot For The Press

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Keyflight790 for the prompt and hosting the challenge, and to KristinaBird for beta-ing :)

"Well then, Harry Potter.” the Malfoy heir hummed, watching him with sharp eyes over the rim of his glass. “Now that dessert has arrived, maybe you can tell me why you're really here.”

“I hear they do a great tiramisu.” Harry said, shrugging. “Why else?”

“It's just that, when you run a large multi-national company and the world-renowned journalist who brought down Tom Riddle asks you on a date, one kind of assumes an ulterior motive.” Malfoy said, smiling sweetly at him.

Harry sighed. Against his better judgement, he'd actually enjoyed the evening. Time to get down to business, though. “So why did you even come?”

“Hmm. Curiosity.” Malfoy practically purred the word. Harry swallowed.

"You donated to the Riddle campaign. Not directly, you weren't that obvious, but it's an open secret.”

“Rumours? That's what you're here chasing?” Malfoy shrugged. "If any such donation did take place, I can assure you I was not aware of his… Extreme methodology.”

"You're dirty, Malfoy, and I'm going to prove it."

Malfoy's voice was pure filth. "Why Potter, I can hardly wait."


End file.
